


A Moment Between

by Avianahelena



Series: Pieces of the Panic Room [1]
Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avianahelena/pseuds/Avianahelena
Summary: A brief interaction between Feather and Puppy; just a piece of a larger narrative that may never see the light of day.





	A Moment Between

**Author's Note:**

> I mention having found the Tiflis stamp in a puppet on "Day 99: October 22nd," so this must be shortly after that. VERY shortly, as it all goes BOOM on the 27th.

“Do you honestly think I’ve missed one?” The Puppeteer sounded equal parts smug and exasperated. “Just because it’s on the third floor does not mean it isn’t secured.”

I shook my head, nearly smiled, and continued running my hands over the frame. “It’s getting colder at night than the fireplaces can keep up with,” I said. “Is there any caulk in the house? I’d like to seal these.”

The Puppeteer was silent a moment. “You might find some in the basement,” he said at last. His altered tone caused me to throw a glance at the camera--as though I could read some expression in its cold, unblinking gaze. One would think this many weeks would have broken me of that habit, but I still keep on treating those cameras like a person standing in the room with me.

I shouldn’t. It humanizes him.

“Why was the Tiflis stamp hidden in that puppet?” I asked, instead of ‘could you stop becoming a person, please?’

“Was that not the safest place for it?” he asked in turn.

“No place in this house is safe,” I retorted. I hopped down from my perch on the sill and turned toward the staircase with the intention of heading down to the basement. Maybe I could rope Jack into helping search for supplies and seal up the windows. It’d give me an excuse to spend some time with him, anyway. With my recent projects keeping me out of his territory and my Underground friends growing cagey, I had started to worry about Jack. Too little activity among the Rats always meant he was planning something big, and the last big thing he’d pulled had nearly gotten him killed.


End file.
